Automotive vehicle bodies are typically constructed using stamped metal panels, which combine substantial overall strength and stiffness with a smooth, paintable exterior surface. With specific regard to vehicle hood panels (also referred to in the art as engine compartment hoods or bonnet structures), panel stiffness is often satisfied via the combination of a relatively high strength stamped metal outer or upper surface, referred to as an “A-surface”, coupled with a preformed inner or lower surface, referred to as a “B-surface”, supported by a series of engine-side or hat-section reinforcements. The hat-section reinforcements are typically positioned between the A- and B-surfaces of the hood, and include a pair of upper flanges oriented toward the A-surface as well as a single lower flange oriented toward the B-surface, with the upper and lower flanges interconnected by a web portion.